Devices for introducing gases, such as air or an anesthetizing gas, into the lungs of a patient are well-known. Such devices typically comprise a flexible tubular member having a pair of conduits extending from a proximal end portion at a patient's mouth for connection to a source of gas such as a breathing circuit to a distal end portion in a patient's bronchus region. An orifice is provided at the distal end portion of each conduit for introducing gas into the lungs. The distal end portion of these devices is also typically provided with means, such as inflatable cuffs, for blocking flow of gas along the outer surface of the tubular member.
While these devices have proved to be useful, further developments and improvements are desirable, especially at the proximal end portion of the device. Problems may arise in this area when flexible hoses leading to the intubation device from a source of gas interfere with a surgical site, or when means are not provided for securing the device in the desired position within the patient's respiratory system.